In recent years, a medical problem formerly described as wrist level median nerve entrapment, but now commonly referred to as carpal tunnel syndrome (CTS) has taken on an ever-increasing significance, particularly in monetary payouts by states for worker's compensation claims and by insurance companies for claims related to CTS surgery. People have reported having aggravated symptoms of weakness and clumsiness in hand functions, often accompanied by pains that shoot up the arm from the wrist. Sensations such as tingling and intermittent numbness of the thumb, index finger and the middle and radial part of the ring finger are the most common symptoms. Workers that are at risk for carpal tunnel syndrome due to repetitive tasks include computer operators, typists, stenographers, garment workers, seamstresses, chiropractors, masseurs, butchers, packers, assembly line workers, tennis players, golfers and others involved in activities where the impact and twisting of the forearm and hand result in injury.
The common treatment by physicians has been the prescription of diuretics, injection of steroid drugs, use of a splint at night, and, if all else failed to provide relief, ultimately surgery. In the chiropractic field, the common treatment has been to grip the patient's elbow in one hand, take the other hand near the wrist, apply a slight twist and perform a quick outward jerk on the wrist. The action would be repeated several times, but it had limitations in effectiveness. Not only is this a strenuous activity for the chiropractor, but it is difficult to apply and maintain even pressure for anything but a moment with each manipulation. And, in particular, this manual technique is incapable of providing and maintaining a controllable steady pressure at a level which can differ from patient to patient due to sex, age, strength and other factors.